Confessions, Hot Chocolate, Promises and Yue
by Starlightfan800
Summary: On a Winter night, Touya wakes up for some hot chocolate and can't find Yukito but finds Yue instead. After some confessions and hot chocolate, everything is coming up with love.


An: There aren't many Yue and Touya stories on here and yeah, Yue is obviously Yukito's other half but that doesn't Touya can't see him, right?

_The winter nights are so cold…_Touya thought as he woke up to get a cup of hot chocolate. It was snowing outside and the clock on the nightstand read, '2:30 am.'

He turned over searching for his lover, Yukito, but he wasn't there.

"Weird," Touya muttered as he got up out of the bed and walking across the wooden floor. He had moved in with Yukito about a year ago since life had finally calmed down.

He walked down the hall, no sounds except his feet as he reached the kitchen. The snow was really falling, he knew Sakura would want him to take her and Tomoyo to the park along with Yukito.

Even though he couldn't find Yukito, he still made him a cup of hot chocolate. Touya walked down the hall and was in the living room; he saw a figure standing near a window. It was Yue, what would have woken him up?

Touya was quiet as he watched Yue but saw the angel like figure turn his face.

"I see you," he said as the moonlight pierced half his face making his eyes look more white than blue.

"I had a feeling you did," Touya said as he brought both the cups of hot chocolate with him into the small living room and sat down on the couch waiting for Yue to join him. "Yue, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Yue looked at Touya fully now. "Would you rather be with Yukito?"

"No, stay please," he said with a smile on his face. "I was just wondering…what woke you up so early in the night?"

Yue sighed and joined Touya on the couch, his white hair hanging off it. It was as white as the snow which was covering the ground outside.

"It's been 1,005 years today," he said leaving Touya confused. Yue looked at him with his blue eyes. "Since Clow died." (Okay, so around now Touya and Yukito are roughly say 22).

"Oh…" Touya said taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "That's why you came out. Even after 1,005 years you still remember the exact date?" Touya knew Clow had always been a touchy subject with Yue, Sakura tried not to mention him as much as possible as Touya did.

"Do you not care?" Yue asked as Touya shook his head.

"No, Yue of course I do," Touya said as he grabbed both of Yue's hands. "Yuki and you sometimes talk, right?" Touya thought Yue would let go of his hands, surprisingly, he didn't.

"Yes, there is a wall which separates us but we can still talk," Yue said squeezing Touya's hands harder. "What does this need to do with Clow?"

Touya smiled and freed one hand and ran it through the guardian's silver hair. "Yuki usually tells me that when you sometimes talk, you mention Clow and how much you miss him. He says to me sometimes he feels sorry for you and wishes you didn't need to experience such a bad thing."

"Everything in this world has a life span," Yue said as if it wasn't a fact. "He said before he died that an end comes equally to any living thing." A tear ran down Yue's cheek and Touya whipped it away from the angel's face.

"The monster has also told me she knows you still love Clow-san," Touya told Yue who looked at him. "But, if Clow-san was still here he would want you to move on."

"I understand that and accept that fact," he explained. "Touya, I love you more than Clow but I know that day will come where you and the mistress will die leaving me alone again." Touya said nothing, it was true. "I'll never die. After the mistress, I'll need to pick another person to look after the cards."

Yue looked at the floor as Touya put his hand under the guardian's chin. "Yue, I promise I won't leave you. The monster would either." The tone in Touya's voice was calm and comforting. Yue leaned in to Touya's embrace which the brown haired boy had offered.

"Is that a promise?" Yue asked as he looked up at Touya, his head now resting on Touya's shoulder as Touya cleaned up the remaining tears. "You'll never leave me?"

"No, I promise I won't," Touya said as he held out his pinky leaving the moon guardian confused. "It's called a pinky promise. Yuki never told you about them?"

"No, or you and have done one and I have been 'sleeping'," Yue explained. "What do I do?"

"Just hook your pinky in mine," Touya explained as Yue did it and Touya smiled. "See, it's a promise now." Yue smiled and looked down at the now cold hot chocolate, Touya noticed. "Have you ever drank hot chocolate?"

Yue shook his head. "Remember, I eat nothing nor drink anything," he explained in a calm tone. "That is Yukito's job, to eat for me." Touya smirked.

"Yuki has mentioned though sometimes you 'wake up,' when he drinks certain things or eats certain things," Touya said as Yue blushed. "Is that a lie?"

"That isn't a lie," Yue confirmed. "I guess trying it wouldn't be a bad thing." Yue was about to grab the cup but Touya picked it up leaving the angel confused.

"I'll heat it up," Touya said picking up the two cups and did as he had promised. He waited never to the microwave and tapped his fingers against the counter. Suddenly, he felt two arms around his waist, surprised to see Yue there and his heart beat quickly.

"I know Yukito and I aren't the same," Yue explained. "We're nothing alike." Touya turned around and took the angel into a hug but he hadn't moved Yue's arms from his waist.

"I beg to differ," Touya explained. "You both have a glow similar to the moon, when you hug me it's the same way Yuki would do it and I feel your love for me is the same as Yuki's. I love you both, you accept Yuki? He is part of you."

"I guess I do," he replied simply.

In the back of Yue's mind, he heard a whisper sounding like his voice but softer…_thank you._

_You're welcome._

"What's wrong?" Touya asked curiously as Yue shook his head.

"Nothing," Yue said as Touya knew he would be asking Yukito later about what just happened.

Touya smiled and released Yue for a moment and gave him one of the hot chocolates.

"Here, come back to bed with me, Yue," Touya said as he gave his free hand to Yue who accepted it right away and walked with Touya to his false form's bedroom down the hall.

Touya crawled in first and Yue froze for a second. He swore he heard Yukito's voice in the back of his mind.

_Yue, To-ya doesn't bite. Well…maybe some places at certain times._

Yue blushed but crawled into the bed. He moved closer to Touya who hugged him and kissed his neck slowly making Yue moan a little making Touya smile.

Touya felt Yue move his hands to hung him as Touya kept whispering how much he loved him and stroked the angel's back. He kept leaving special little kisses and rubbed Yue's leg earning a certain 'pur' sound from Yue. His blue eyes opened wide.

"Touya, I love you," he whispered as he ran his hands through the short hair. Yue left some kisses on Touya's neck and face making the other boy smile.

The two kept whispering little words to each other and eventually cuddled. Touya hoped one day, this little cuddling could lead them further but he wanted to build it up with Yue a little. The angel had fallen asleep in his embrace.

He heard the angel mutter within his sleep, "Touya..I love you."

Touya smiled before closing his eyes, "I love you too."

The next morning, Touya woke up seeing Yukito beside him knowing Yue had switched back. Yukito opened his eyes seeing Touya who smiled.

"To-ya," he said with a smile and hugging his lover to death. "Thank you." Touya was slightly puzzled as Yukito looked at him.

"For what?" Touya asked.

"The kisses last night and talking to Yue about Clow-san," Yukito explained. "I heard it all. I don't think he told you that I'm 'awake' when he's taken over." Touya only smiled and rubbed his hands through the brown hair of his snow bunny. "I enjoyed the kisses too and all, 'I love you.' The cuddling felt nice too."

"I'm guessing it's your turn later today," Touya said as Yukito shot his usual smile and nodding his head. Touya gave him a couple kisses on the face earning some laughs from Yukito.

"I want more later," he admitted as his brown eyes sparkled for a moment. "But first, I want breakfast."

"Okay," Touya said getting out of bed. "Do you want pancakes?"

"Yes please," Yukito said with a smile and clapping his hands. "With maple syrup and whipped cream along with a nice glass of milk. Also, some strawberries please, To-ya."

"Okay, snow bunny," he slipped on a robe, slightly cold. "Your wish is my command."

"Yay!" Yukito said cheering like a child. "See you in the kitchen then?"

Touya left a kiss on Yukito's head. "Of course."

Touya left and shut the door behind him and Yukito flopped down in the bed where he could still smell Touya's scent. Touya always smelled like peaches.

"Today is gunna be a good day," he told himself as his inner self, Yue silently agreed with him. "By the way, Yue. You and To-ya never finished the hot chocolate." The brown haired boy noticed.

_Maybe some other time, with __**our **__partner._

Yukito smiled. "Sure," he said out loud and got out of bed and slipped on his bunny robe.

Review please ^^


End file.
